Alexander Palaiologos
Pilot for the Dominion House of Jerik-Dremine, pilots a upgraded Kavarian C-Type Attack Cruiser. "I had nothing better to do. My older siblings are going to be getting all the inheritance. I need to get somewhere and make some money, or a name for myself. If I could become a Knight that would do it." - Alex to Mike and Sonia. House and Dominion, Space Combat in the 41st Century The eighteenth son of a minor noble branch, he joined the House Navy in order to improve his future prospects. Arriving late to the 4th Training Squadrons rally point, he was forced into piloting a Dagger Class Corvette with a broken Torpedo Launcher. He was placed in Third Flight with Sonia Bethany Reynard and Mike K Serth as his wingmen. During his first patrol, was engaged by the Vengeance Type Attack Cruiser, Buckaneer Billy, where his Corvette suffered damage to its topside armor. Despite the damage to his Corvette, Alex was able to keep up with both Mike and Sonia as they raced through the orbitals around Loran II trying to stop a HLV from escaping with close to 200 stockpiled Shield Piercing Torpedoes. During the Convoy Escort to Addison VI, Alex with the help of Mike and Sonia were able to cripple the Buckaneer Billy. Taking satisfaction in repaying the Cruiser for the damage it did on his Corvette. During the Jammer Hunt mission took part in a one sided battle against light freighters, frigates and corvettes. At the Battle of Loran II, Alex was one of the few pilots in his squadron to return his Corvette to dock under its own power and relatively undamaged after the attack run on the Pirate Super Heavy and Pirate Battlecruisers. He would sortie again and fight in the debris fields around Loran II, possibly acting as a forward directorConsidering his Corvette was still equipped with the upgraded Sensor suite from the Jammer mission at this time. for allied missiles to target the crippled Super Heavy. Alongside Sonia and Mike, Alex would join the House Expeditionary Fleet to combat the Pirates. He had also strongly considered joining the Knights Errant Order of Helscion Ten, but decided to stick around with his original flight. Warlords Campaign Gesaur Campaign At the battle of Robrinaan his corvette lost most of its bottom side armor, however the sensor suite remained undamaged and he put it to good use during the battle of Gesaur. Did not participate in the planetside offensive. He participated in the mop up operations in the Ullat Dwarf Galaxy and was promoted alongside Daska and Mike to Flight Leader. Smugglers Run Campaign With the Attack Squadron reinforced into a 3 Squadron Attack Wing and renamed as the Third Attack Wing, Alex took over command of Second Squadrons First Flight. After Sonia's covert mission she asked for a warehouse full of Torpedo's to be given to Alex. He donated half of them to the wing. During a battle in a ship graveyard, his Dagger class was hit by a SP Torpedo, knocking it out of the fight. Instead of getting his Dagger class repaired, Alex instead opted to upgrade to a Kavarian C-Type Attack Cruiser. However due to to the lack of parts for the cruisers specialized engines, it could only maintain around 80% of top speed. Unfortunately while assaulting a heavily defended smugglers base, Vyroxis Elr, one of Alex's wingmen was killed and his corvette destroyed. Alex's retribution was swift, dumping dozens of torpedo's at the attackers. Elr's death would signifiy the first and only pilot loss the Squadron would receive in the Smugglers Run. His cruiser would be badly beat up in the course of the fighting forcing Alex to pilot a Clarent Class Cruiser until repairs on the C-Type were completed. Ship History # Dagger Class Corvette # Kavarian C-Type Attack Cruiser # Vengeance Type B (Long Range mod) # Kilo (Knight Commander) Trivia * Has some experience with boxing. In a simulated match against Mike, was able to keep him at a distance and was beginning to counter his moves before Mike called a stop to the match. * Experienced duelist, having grown up dueling his siblings on a regular basis. Notes Category:House Jerik-Dremine Category:Character Category:Pilot Category:Human Category:Knight